Liburan ke Atamistar
by AiKi Aeru
Summary: Apa jadinya bila mereka liburan ke Atamistar? Eren dkk. udah pernah, hanya Bertolt yang belom. Untuk Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah 2015. Odd Crossover dan Banyak pairing tak terdeteksi.
1. Liburan ke Atamistar - one shot

"Eren, Acchan ngajak liburan nih," ujar Mikasa.

"Eh? Acchan ke 14, ok? Kemane? (Eh? Acchan ke 14, ya? Kemana?)" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Atamistar," jawab Mikasa.

'Ngape lah… godaan selalu datang… padahal ku seneng men gi ke pantai… (Kenapa… godaan selalu datang… padahal aku senang kalau pergi ke pantai…)' batin Eren menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>Liburan ke Atamistar<strong>

**By : Aishi Kichianobe**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**AKB0048 © Yasushi Akimoto**

**Shingeki no Kyojin and AKB0048 Crossover**

**Warning : OOC-mungkin, Typos-mungkin, banyak bahasa Bangka nya :v dan diselingi bahasa Jawa, yang tidak mungkin jadi mungkin :3**

**Untuk challenge DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH 2015**

* * *

><p>"Eren, ka nangis, ok? (Eren, kau nangis, ya?)" tanya Mikasa.<p>

"Dak ah, ku cuman heran bae. Nape Jean dak nek ikut? Biase e die nek baen,(Tidak ah, aku cuma heran aja. Kenapa Jean tidak mau ikut? Biasanya dia mau aja,)" jawab Eren.

"Kate e sih, Jean nek jadi orang alim (Katanya sih, Jean mau jadi orang alim)," ujar Reiner.

"Dasar kude poni(kude=kuda)," ucap Eren kesal.

"Eren, dak boleh ngatain orang 'kude', kelak, sape yang dosa? (Eren, gak boleh ngatain orang 'kuda', nanti, siapa yang dosa?)" tumben Armin ngebelain. Biasanya ikut-ikutan.

"Mmm… aoklah pun (Mmm… baiklah)," ujar Eren masih kesal.

"Yaudah! Ku nek ikut lah… (Yaudah, aku mau ikut)" Jean akhirnya muncul.

* * *

><p><span>Flying Get…<span>

"Lame ge Eren kek Mikasa nih… (Lama sekali Eren dan Mikasa)" keluh Chieri.

"Ya lah, de orang ni nek liburan sebentar dak ge? (Itu dia, mereka ini mau liburan sebentar gak sih?)" ujar Nagisa alias Acchan ke-14.

"Woy! Maaf ok lame! Soal e bukan hanya kami bae yang ikut! (Woy! Maaf lama! Soalnya bukan kami saja yang ikut!)" sahut Eren.

"Akhir e dateng juga… (Akhirnya datang juga…)" ucap Miichan sambil menyalakan mesin.

"Yo masuk! (Ayo masuk!)" ajak Kanata. Mereka semua pun naik ke pesawat.

"Ikak kok lame? (kalian kok lama?)" tanya Kanata.

"Erwin, Hanji, Moblit, Mike, kek Nanaba ge nek ikut. Ternyata, Petra, Auruo, Eld, kek Gunther nek ikut lah (Erwin, Hanji, Moblit, Mike, dan Nanaba juga mau ikut. Ternyata, Petra, Auruo, Eld, dan Gunther juga mau ikut)," jelas Levi.

"Ano, ku ade permintaan, (Ano, aku ada permintaan)" ucap Eren sambil mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Ape? (Apa?)" tanya Yuuko.

"Tolong ikak jangan pakai baju renang ok. Kami, sebagai cowok ge nek mengistirahatkan mata, (Tolong kalian jangan pakai baju renang, ya. Kami, sebagai cowok juga ingin mengistirahatkan mata,)" pinta Eren.

"Aoklah! (Baiklah!)" Takamina mengangguk setuju.

"Wee Eren. Padahal lah ku siap ku jauh-jauh hari… (Yah Eren. Padahal sudah kusiapkan beberapa hari yang lalu…)" Mikasa mewek. Eren jawdrop. Sejak kapan Mikasa punya baju renang?!

"Ano, ni pertama kali e ku ke laut. Luas dak ge? (Ano, ini pertama kalinya aku ke laut. Luas gak sih?)" tanya Bertolt.

"Luas sek Bertl! (luas lah Bertl!)" jawab Connie.

"Cem tu ok. Asin dak? (Begitu ya. Asin gak?)" tanya Bertolt lagi.

"Asin lah. Ka emang lom pernah ke laut? (Asin lah. Memangnya kau belum pernah ke laut?)" tanya Jean.

"Kan tadik tuh lah ku bilang (Kan tadi sudah ku bilang)…" protes Bertolt.

"Lah sampe nih! (Sudah sampai nih!)" umum Krista.

"Ka make baju renang ka, ok Kris! (Kau pakai baju renangmu, ya Kris!)" ujar Ymir. Para cowok hampir gak jadi turun.

"Dak ah! Kan lah sepakat cewek-cewek dak boleh make! (Nggak deh! Kan sudah sepakat cewek-cewek gak boleh pakai!)" sahut Krista sambil menampar pipi Ymir. Para cowok tersenyum iblis kepada Ymir.

"Makasih Krista imut!" puji Armin mewakili yang lainnya. Krista hanya membalasnya dengan senyum malaikat. Sedangkan saat ia beralih ke Ymir, senyum iblis lah yang terpampang.

"Matilah ku.. (Matilah aku)" gumam Ymir.

Baik, beralih dari YumiKuri dengan Krista iblis mode on, kita akan melihat bagaimana Armin galau.

'Ngape lahh Annie masuk Military Police… Ku jadi galau mikirin keramahan e… (Kenapa Annie masuk Military Police… aku jadi galau memikirkan keramahannya…)' batin Armin galau.

"Tebak, ku ni sape (Tebak, aku ini siapa)," ucap sebuah suara lembut sambil menutup mata Armin. Armin kembali bersemangat.

"Pasti Annie, kan?" tebaknya. Tangan tersebut melepasnya. Armin berbalik. Dan yang ia dapati adalah… istana pasir.

"Ngapelah de orang tega boongin ku? (Kenapa mereka tega membohongiku?)" isaknya.

"Hei, dak de yang boongin ka (Hei, tak ada yang membohongimu)," Annie, kah? Armin menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan mendapati bibirnya bersentuhan dengan… bibir Annie.

"Annie?! Bukan e ka di Military Police ok? Ku agik gile ok? Ni cuman fatamorgana ok? (Annie?! Bukannya kau di Military Police? Aku sedang gila ya? Ini cuma fatamorgana, ya?)" tanya Armin tak percaya.

"Mane ade fatamorgana di pantai? (mana ada fatamorgana di pantai?)" tatap Annie. Kedua iris biru laut saling berhadapan.

Bagaimana bila kita beralih dari scene AruAnnie ini ke scene RivEtra/LeviTra? Aku sedikit bingung.

"Petra, ku dak nyangka kulit ka ternyata seputih ni (Petra, aku tak menyangka kulitmu ternyata seputih ini)…" puji Levi.

"Heichou bisa bae. (Heichou bisa aja.) (dalam hati : Modus neeeh…)" balas Petra.

'Modus sukses!' batin Levi.

"Tapi ka agik modus ok? (Tapi kau lagi modus ya?)" tanya Petra.

'Modus failed,' batin Levi sambil melirik tajam ke a rah anggota squadnya yang lain.

"Buset! Gagal neeh!" lapor Eld.

"Ape ok hukuman e… *CROT!* (Apa ya hukumannya?)" ujar Auruo sambil menggigit lidah.

"Lah udee lah…. kite pasrah baen lah men cem tu (Yah sudahlah…. Kita pasrah saja lah jika seperti itu)," ujar Gunther

Ada yang request EreJeanMika? Mari kita saksikan…

"Eren, jangan ketengah-tengah, kelak ka tenggelam (Nanti kamu tenggelam)," ucap Mikasa.

"Sibok ge! Ku kan nek tahu bae, mang e ngape? Masalah ok? Tinggi kite kan same!" umpat Eren (yang tahu artinya mohon di maklumi) pada Mikasa yang overprotectivenya minta ampuuun (Padahal OTP ==").

"Mikasa… Perhatiin abang Jean donk… Eren kan dak nek… Main yuuk! (Eren kan dak nek = Eren kan gak mau…)" ajak Jean. Tapi, sayangnya hanya dikacangin oleh dua orang tersebut.

'Sial, di kacangin ulik (ulik = lagi)' umpat Jean dalam hati. Jadilah ia bermain dengan Connie dan Sasha.

"Yo lah Mikasa! Kelak ade ubur-ubur nyenget ka! (Ayolah Mikasa! Nanti ada ubur-ubur menyengatmu!)" sahut Eren. Dan kejadian.

"Aduuh Ren, kakiku sakit nih.." ucap Mikasa sambil memegang kakinya. Eren mendekat.

"Cepet ke darat!" ternyata, kakinya Mikasa disengat ubur-ubur beneran. Dan… eh? TakaYuu? Oke deh…

"Yuuko! Bantuin donk! Susah nih manjat pohon kelapo (kelapa)!" pinta Takamina.

"Tunggu duluk Takamina! Ku agik nyari MicSaber! (Tunggu dulu Takamina! Aku sedang mencari MicSaber!)" ucap Yuuko.

"Buat ape (buat apa)?" tanya Takamina.

"Nek nebang pohon kelapo lah. Biar buah e dapat kite ambik sebanyak-banyak e! (Untuk menebang pohon kelapa lah. Biar buahnya dapat kita ambil sebanyak-banyaknya!)" ujar Yuuko.

"Jangan Yuuko! Kelak, men Tsubasa-san marahin kite, ku milang ni ide ka ok! (Jangan Yuuko! Nanti, kalau Tsubasa-san marahin kita, aku akan bilang ini ide mu!)" ucap Takamina. Yuuko segera mengubah pikirannya.

"Yo wes (yaudah)," ucap Yuuko. Bentar dulu, kenapa malah dia membalasnya dengan bahasa Jawa?

Beralih ke MimoKana—Bisa juga disebut MariKana—, sepertinya mereka sedang latihan dance Manatsu no Sounds Good!

"Manatsu no Sound Good!" mereka akhirnya selesai.

"Susah ok, Mariko! (susah ya, Mariko!)" ucap Kanata.

"Aoklah, bagi ka. Member senbatsu kan soal e lebih sering latihan single AKB48 yang 26 keatas. Manatsu ni yang ke 26, single terakhir e original Acchan! (Iyalah, bagimu. Member senbatsu kan soalnya lebih sering latihan single AKB48 yang 26 keatas. Manatsu ini yang ke 26, single terakhirnya original Acchan!)" jelas Mimori.

"Cem tu ok, (Begitu ya,)" ucap Kanata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mane Acchan—a.k.a. Nagisa? (Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Acchan?)" tanya Mimori.

"Paling agik kek Chieri (Paling lagi sama Chieri)," jawab Kanata.

Karena Mimori ngerequest NagiChie, maka… bisa ditebaklah.

"Nagisa!" sahut Chieri panik.

"Ade ape Chieri?! (Ada apa Chieri?!)" tanya Nagisa ikut panik.

"Mikasa-san kesenget kek ubur-ubur! (Mikasa-san disengat ubur-ubur!)" jawab Chieri.

"Ayo men cem tu! Kanti ku ke Flying Get! (Ayo kalau begitu! Temenin aku ke Flying Get!)" ucap Nagisa langsung lari dan diikuti Chieri.

"Mane ge? Chieri, ka lah ketemu lom? (Mana sih? Chieri, kau sudah menemukannya belum?)" tanya Nagisa.

"Nagisa, itu… obat e ade di bawah ka," (Nagisa, itu… obatnya ada di bawahmu,) jelas Chieri dengan nada 'Kau-ini-teler-Nagisa'.

"Oh! Makasih ok! Yo cepet! Kite ke Mikasa-san! (Oh! Makasih ya! Ayo cepat! Kita ke Mikasa-san!)" sahut Nagisa dan berlari deras karena terlalu panik. Chieri hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

Back to… EreMika… dan scene itu di kacaukan dengan kehadiran NagiChie.

"Duh, sakit, Ren…" keluh Mikasa.

"Jangan ngeluh terus ge! Ngape ki [1] dak nyanyi RIVER bae? Kan ki hapal! Selain tu, menurutku, lagu pacak bikin luka kite lebih cepet sembuh! (Jangan ngeluh terus, donk! Kenapa kau tidak menyanyikan RIVER saja? Kan kau hapal! Selain itu, menurutku, lagu bisa bikin luka kita lebih cepat sembuh!)" jelas Eren.

"Mikasa-san! Eren-san!" teriak Nagisa dan Chieri dari kejauhan.

"Acchan! Chieri! Tepat pada waktunya!" girang Eren.

"Yang mane? (Yang mana?)" tanya Nagisa sambil membuka obatnya.

"Yah, ka tau lah… (Yah, kau tahu lah…)" ucap Chieri. Dan Nagisa mengoleskan obatnya di kaki Mikasa.

Apa ada orang lain yang belum disebut namanya atau belum kebagian line? TomoKoji? SaeYaka? ReinBert? Mayuyu dan Yukirin, atau si duo usil, Connie dan Sasha (kagak tau nama pairnya…)? Okey! Mereka semua ada pasangannya. Kecuali Jean yang malah ambil bagian dalam EreJeanMika.

ConJeanSha? Ide buruk. Connie tak akan cemburu sama sekali bila jadi JeanSha.

RivaMika atau Oluo dan Petra? Lupakan, saat ini sedang ada urusan masing-masing.

("Aku punya ide!" ucap Megumi. "Apa?" tanya Author. "SaeMegu gimana? Tapi kagak ngarah ke Yuri kayak YumiKuri…" usul Megumi. "Terserah, ide bagusmu ku tamping," ucap Author.)

"Baik, karena kami dari pihak yang bersangkutan bingung mau pilih siapa yang akan di shoot, silakan lakukan voting!" umum Umi Dojima, salah satu kamerawati.

"Yang pilih Connie dan Sasha?" 10 orang menunjuk tangan.

"JeanSha?" 9 orang menunjuk tangan.

"TomoKoji?" 2 orang menunjuk tangan.

"Mayuyu-Yukirin?" 1 orang menunjuk tangan.

"MayuSha alias Mayuyu-Sasha?" semuanya menunjuk tangan.

MayuSha aja deh…

"Sasha, ka ade snack dak? Ku laper nih soal e… (Sasha, kau ada snack gak? Aku lapar soalnya…)" keluh Mayuyu.

"Ku mawak kentang rebus 4 karung dari markas, jadi, mungkin ku akan merik ka sekarung. Cukup dak? (Aku membawa kentang rebus 4 karung dari markas, jadi, mungkin aku akan memberimu sekarung. Cukup gak?)" tawar Sasha. Oh Sha… pelitnya dirimu ini…

"Cukup kok. Ku cuma butuh paling dak setengah karung (Aku cuma butuh paling enggak setengah karung). Tapi kalau lebih, baguslah…" ucap Mayuyu datar.

"Nih," Sasha menyerahkan sekarung kentang rebus ke Mayuyu.

"Makasih ok, (Makasih ya,)"

"Same-same (sama-sama),"

Dasar duo tukang makan =-="…

"Tomochin, ape sebaik e kite tamatin fic GAJE ini? (Tomochin, apa sebaiknya kita tamatkan fic GAJE ini?)" tanya Nyan-Nyan alias Kojiharu.

"Tapi…" Tomochin terpotong.

"Tapi ape (apa?)" tanya Yukirin.

"Yo lah… ku kan lom sude ngomong e (Ayolah… aku kan belum selesai ngomongnya)," protes Tomochin.

"Oklah pun, maaf (Baiklah, maaf)," ucap Yukirin.

"Tamatin baen lah (Tamatin aja udah)," ucap Tsubasa.

"Tanggung nih!" protes Mikasa.

"Ngape ojo ditamatin aja (kenapa gak ditamatin aja)?" tanya Yuuko dengan bahasa campur-campurnya.

"Yaudah, lanjut aja," usul Annie.

"Lanjut sirehmu! Readers lah pada bosen! (Lanjut darimana! Readers udah pada bosen!)" ucap Yuuko campur-campurin bahasa Bangka dengan bahasa Jawa halus (Nih anak maunya apa sih?).

"TAMAT!" sahut Shinon dan Asuna (kok muncul dari fandom sebelah?!).

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAT  OWARI / THE END**

**KENAPA HASILNYA GAJE?!**

**Ngapain juga ada Asuna dan Shinon muncul di crossover ini (karena ini bukan SAO x SnK…)?!**

**RnR?**

**—-Aishi Kichianobe—4 Januari 2015-6 Januari 2015-—**


	2. Ralat!

p class="Style1"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"strongAda yang kelupaan… (Kok di next chapter? Pendek lagi…)/strong/span/p  
>p class="Style1"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"strong[1] Ki = kamustrong/span/p  
>p class="Style1"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"strongHampir sama dengan 'ka', cuman, itustrongspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;"strong /strong/spanstrongbahasa kasarnya :3/strong/span/p  
>p class="Style1"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"strongSekian, ralatnya…strong/span/p 


End file.
